Bounties For The Broken
by Kazi-Kun
Summary: Normally, the delicate ones in life don’t become bounty hunters. I was born delicate but I’m a bounty hunter. I’m not normal.


One of two SM/MCOs I'm doing. The other one is being hand written in its own notebook so I haven't typed it up yet. Tell me how you like it.

Oh, the other one is called "Blind Eyes of Justice" and BOTH are in first person.

* * *

Sailor Moon

Multiple Animes

"Bounties for the Broken"

Normally, the delicate ones in life don't become bounty hunters. The delicate ones become something delicate, something safe. They would never be caught dead—or alive, for that matter—breaking down doors, chasing down criminals, taking bullets and keep on going. I was born delicate. I was born to be cradled, coddled, and protected. I was born to be safe.

I'm not normal. I was born delicate but I'm a bounty hunter. I also have supernatural abilities, genetic mutations—whatever you want to call them, I have them. I've been shot in the heart before and got back up, like I had never been hit. I had coughed up the bullet and I gave it to whoever was doing medical before grabbing my gun and going back after the bastard who shot me.

When I was a cadet, fresh from the European Junior academy I had been attending, I had attracted the of the Specialist Bounty Hunters of the United Nations Sovereignty. Getting chained up and sliced up for hours of torture, I healed up the most life threatening injuries and then I somehow ripped the guys to shreds. Don't ask me how I did it, it's all a blur to me. Let's just say, I ended up on my knees in the middle of the blood bath catching my breath and the unorthodox leader took me in under his wing.

It was because of Scar, my rescuer in more ways than one, that I joined up with the bounty hunters. Having special abilities that I needed to hone, that they needed to stay alive, I found the only place I could go. Scar not only took me in as a team member, but as sort of a little sister/daughter as well. I found my niche in life and this was where I was going to stay.

"Stay put." I was told. Me, stay put? Who was Kimbly kidding? I have never stayed put in my life! Not even when Scar told me to park it!

I opened my mouth to protest but then I realized that he had taken his fingerless gloves off to use the transmutation circles on his palms. I swallowed and nodded, remembering the feel of being one of the ingredients—by pure accident, I assure you. I backed up against Neji who was barely 2 steps behind me. I could taste my physical composition rearranging itself on my tongue. Neji pulled me back as Kimbly moved to blow the door. He pressed me against the wall and used his body as a shield just as Kimbly's hands touched the reinforced door.

The wall and deck floor shook as the door exploded. The deck trembled even more as Ichigo, Renji, Youji and Zolo charged in. I knew Scar, Sakura and Ino were watching the back door. I took a deep breath before Neji took a step back. When he released me, we both drew our handguns and charged into the house. I felt vibrations in the floor, vibrations that didn't bode well with the data we had been given by the UNS.

Neji gave me a side-glance as I put my handgun away. I took my rifle off my back and put my sunglasses on. Neji got the hint and put up his own handgun to grab his rifle and put his sunglasses on. We stood back to back and pointed at the ground.

"Tiger and Shade-Going down." I smirked as Neji used our codenames to report in.

"Oh, for the love of God…" I heard Ino groan over our headsets. "Sakura, she and Neji are at it again. The jack ass and his crew were _below_ us!"

"Ready?" Neji asked me as he flicked his safety off. I flicked mine off and we both aimed at the floor.

"Do you even have to ask?" I shot back. We pulled the triggers and shot the floor in a ring. The floor beneath our feet gave and we crashed straight down, crouching to lessen the momentum. More powerful guns were unloaded on us but they struck an invisible shield, the bullets being destroyed in small bursts of electricity.

I felt an icy warmth coming from the crystal under my purple t-shirt and black bulletproof vest. We stood, reloading our guns with silver nitrate UV rounds, and shouldered our guns, aiming at the big, bad vampires around us. These guys were the Shadow Mist Vamps. They didn't need doors, windows or permission to enter your home. All they needed was an air vent and you were on the menu. And they were the breed that couldn't handle sunlight and silver. I love nailing these buggers. They didn't learn and it was real funny when they thought they could get passed _my_ barrier with mere bullets.

"Tiger, Shade-Nail those bastards." Scar said over our mikes. "And make sure the whole crew goes down or you two don't get paid."

"And he thinks threatening our pay checks will give us the motivation?" Neji asked me in a low voice. "Our motives are purely suicidal. He should know that by now."

We shouldered our semi automatic rifles and looked down the sights. The clicks of guns running out of bullets made the both of us smirk. They had no more ammo but we were locked, loaded and ready to kick some SMV ass. We pulled the triggers and our rounds fired at each of the vampires in a perfect sweeping ring. They tried to run but I could feel them move and Neji could see them. Neji had something called the Byakugan in his eyes and it allowed him to see chakra and through things. It helped that these guys were complete idiots.

"Take it easy, you two. You could get possessed. They've learned how to do that." Ichigo warned over our headsets. Neji pressed up against my back as the older SMV bastards came at us as clouds of shadow. I raised my barrier and forced it outward, catching the misting bastards and the ones hiding. The crystal under my shirt was a frozen searing as I pulled on it more to push my barrier back.

I felt lightheaded and blood came from my nose. My chest felt like someone Scar's weight and size was sitting on my breastbone, pressing my ribs into my lungs. Without the oxygen, I collapsed but Neji caught me with his arm around my waist. And he kept firing at approaching vampires.

"Shade's down. She pushed herself too far. I repeat Shade is down." Neji reported in. "I need back up and Shade needs a medic."

"Hold on, Tiger. Thorn and Ghoul are on their way." I faintly heard Sakura and Ichigo's codenames being said by Youji but I could feel someone running into the house above us. Ichigo's sporadic gunfire covered Sakura as she hopped down into our hole. I barely saw a shadow mass headed for Ichigo and I fired one shot into the ground at an angle. It bounced off 2 other solid objects and hit the target cloud hard. It screamed as it ashed.

"I gotcha, Shade. Hang on, Girl." Sakura's blurred image was washed out by a bright light in one of my eyes. "Oh, shit…Hellcat! We need your muscle! Shade went too far!"

We had left Kyo with the trucks on stand by. I heard the faint roar of his transformation and felt the heavy vibrations of his monster form galloping towards us. He gripped the edge of the hole and swung in. "Someone call for an extraction?"

His voice was creepy, almost like he was possessed. Sakura took me from Neji and put me in Kyo's other arm. He cradled me gently as he lifted me up to an awaiting Kimbly who, in turn, carried me out to the van. In the back of the armored van was an emergency treatment center. It was like a high tech ambulance. Sakura ran ahead and opened the back doors for Kimbly who expertly jumped up into the van, not breaking his fast stride. He laid me down on a drop bed and Sakura took over.

She disarmed me and removed my vest and shirt to my white ribbed tank top underneath. My crystal, a white spiky starburst on a silver chain, was burning cold against my clammy skin. It still had a charge that zapped Sakura when she moved it to listen to my heart. She put her two fingers in her mouth for a second as she dried the sweat from the top of the hollow between my breasts. She stuck a node to my dry skin and my heartbeat started to beep on the monitor above my bed.

"You really did it to yourself this time, Hotaru." She tsked as she dried the side of my forehead and put another node on my skin. "Scar's going to let into you once they're done at the house."

"I don't doubt it." I muttered, trying to stay conscious. "Can I get some adrenaline?"

"_No_. It nearly killed you last time. I'll just give you 20 CCs of Red Water and that'll kick your healing process into gear, okay?" Sakura worked so well with all of our injuries and she remembered all of our medical hiccups. I felt the hypodermic injector's nozzle against my jugular vein. She pressed the button and the Red Water was launched into my blood stream. She stroked my hair, being very reassuring. "Don't worry, Sweetie. We'll get you home and put you to bed so you can get some sleep. I'll just strap you in and we'll get going very soon, I promise."

"Just don't take too long." I half slurred, starting to go to sleep. I felt Sakura put the securing straps over my shoulders, waist, and legs. I also felt the sisterly kiss on my forehead before I passed out completely.

* * *

**Sakura:** Bounty Hunters? Where'd you get that Idea from?

I watched "Domino" like 8 times in a row on the movie channels and "Dog the Bounty Hunter" Marathons for two days straight. CHOCO AND LELAND ARE **HOT!!!**

**Sakura:** Thanks for not making me the Distressing Damsel...or is it Damsel in Distress?

Either way-You're welcome.


End file.
